Paradis perdu
by Belyn
Summary: Il y a des lieux bien plus propices que d'autres pour former des chevaliers... Pas l'ombre d'un couple, mais beaucoup de gens... OS, humour.


Titre:

Paradis perdu (ou le pourquoi du comment que c'est toujours Athéna qui trinque)

par Belyn

Pardon d'avance, y a à peine l'ombre d'un chevalier là-dedans...

Rien n'est à prendre au premier degré...

/OoOoOoOo/

Tout bon chevalier se doit d'être entraîné dans un lieu contraignant à l'abri des facilités de la vie et de toute forme de confort, voire de civilisation. C'est un fait clairement établi.

Seules ces épreuves permettent d'atteindre le dépassement de soi nécessaire au développement du cosmos et à la maîtrise de cette puissance.

Aussi, depuis l'aube des temps et la naissance des ordres guerriers de chaque divinité qui a souhaité montrer ainsi son pouvoir, protéger ou détruire le monde, grâce à l'aide des hommes qui partageraient ses idéaux, les fondateurs, puis les instructeurs qui les ont suivi, génération après génération, à travers les décennies, les siècles puis les millénaires, ont cherché et se sont établis dans les endroits les plus adaptés à cette éducation drastique.

Ainsi ont été progressivement annexés les plus hauts sommets des montagnes que désertaient même les animaux protégés des grands froids; les déserts de glace ou de sable, que de mémoire d'homme aucun explorateur connu n'avait jamais vaincu; les îles si exposées à la tempête qu'elles semblaient parfois plus faites pour les créatures des profondeurs marines que pour celles de la terre ferme; les plus profondes forêts aux arbres si touffus que le soleil n'en perçait les branches si bien que les sous-bois n'avaient jamais connu que le noir absolu...

Volcans, marais, glaciers... Tous les lieux que la Terre avait créés et que la plupart des hommes n'avait jamais vu autrement que comme un enfer sur terre furent lentement, mais patiemment, colonisés les uns après les autres par ces guerriers qui voyaient en eux le moyen de prouver leur valeur et leur résistance.

Et il vint inévitablement un jour où la quasi-totalité de ces places recherchées par ceux qui souhaitaient élever leur âme fut déjà le théâtre élu par un de leur semblable...

Ainsi, il apparut bientôt que seule une petite île au beau milieu de l'océan Indien restait apte à accueillir un camp d'entraînement de guerriers divins. Lorsque la nouvelle courut au sein des multiples ordres des tout aussi nombreux dieux et déesses issus de toutes les cultures connues, cet univers fut parcouru d'une frayeur intense à 'idée que c'était peut-être ce qui signerait la fin de leur existence à tous.

Les responsables de chaque ordre désignèrent immédiatement parmi les plus puissants de leurs chevaliers, ceux qui seraient capables de prendre possession de ce paradis perdu au nom de leurs ordres respectifs. Les incarnations des dieux qui le pouvaient mirent tous les moyens qu'ils avaient à disposition de ces émissaires afin qu'ils déclarent propriété des leurs ce dernier îlot.

Les plus forts des chevaliers partirent donc vêtus des leurs plus puissantes armures, prêts à faire valoir leurs droits.

C'est ainsi que tout se passa...

/OoOoOoOo/

-Moi, Macchupicchu, chevalier de Quetzalcóatl, dieu serpent à plumes, j'affirme avoir posé le pied sur cette île au moins de secondes avant toi!

-Tu n'es qu'un bigleux ou un menteur! Je te répète que c'est moi, Goasguen, guerrier du Grand Toutatis, qui est arrivé bien avant!

-Aucun de vous n'a le droit de se prétendre responsable des lieux! C'est ma bien aimé Parvati qui m'a mené ici en premier, aussi humble que soit son serviteur, Patil de la Miséricorde.

-Bien que vous soyez tous ses ennemis, Seth, le dieu des menteurs, vous accueillera dans son royaume. Sous ses ordres, c'est moi, Memphis de la Troisième Cataracte, qui vous a tous devancés!

-Dwayna vous soufflera tous hors de ses terres justement revendiquées!

-La déesse miséricordieuse Kanzenon vous pardonnera si vous avouez maintenant que vous êtes tous en train de tenter de lui voler ce qui lui revient de droit!

-Loué soit Chou Wang, qui vous fera connaître son grand déplaisir en vous soumettant à son acte préféré!

-Nija vous enterrera jusqu'au cou!

-Wacondah vous unira tous par sa puissance!

-Et moi...

-Et nous...

-Et lui...

-Et elle...

Et la réunion impromptue des plus puissants guerriers de l'ère actuelle aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant des siècles, puisque cela n'est que la durée d'un clignement d'oeil pour les dieux et leurs protégés.

Pourtant, au coeur du cyclone engendré par la puissance des cosmos déchaînés, un homme restait, stoïque tel le rocher inébranlable au sein de la tempête. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, mais de lui s'échappait une telle sensation de puissance et de sérénité que les hurlements ne semblaient que l'effleurer, comme s'il avait atteint le détachement suffisant pour faire de lui un être détaché de toute contingence matérielle.

Aussi lorsqu'il se décida enfin à prendre la parole, malgré leurs preuves de courage et de force maintes fois éprouvées, les autres reconnurent instinctivement l'écrasante supériorité de ce chevalier. Il s'adressa à tous d'une voix si douce mais si pleine de volonté que s'il leurs avaient ordonné de rentrer chez eux, nul doute que tous auraient obéi.

Pourtant, il n'abusa nullement de son pouvoir. Ses paroles furent les suivantes:

-Il n'est point utile de se disputer. Nous devons faire preuve de maturité et arriver à un compromis qui satisfera chacun d'entre nous. Si nous commencions par nous asseoir?

Malgré quelques dernières résistances, l'ensemble des guerriers se rendit à la parole sensée. Couvrant les hommes et femmes d'un coup de paupières (mais pourquoi gardait-il les yeux clos? se demandait d'ailleurs l'assistance), il sorti de nulle part des thermos remplis d'un thé tel que la fragrance seulement fit entrevoir le paradis à chacun.

Tous se servirent, laissant leurs gorges assoiffées d'avoir tant crié se repaître du délicieux liquide. Tous se laissèrent porter par les visions bienfaitrices que ce nectar leur faisait entrapercevoir.

Tous se réveillèrent avec un mal de crâne carabiné, quelques heures plus tard, entassés comme du poisson sur un étalage, dans des barques qui dérivaient au gré des vents, à proximité des côtes.

/OoOoOoOo/

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi le Grand Pope t'envoie toujours en mission 'diplomatique'. Tu as l'art d'endormir les conflits...

-Je suis vexé que tu prenne les choses si mal, Mu, mon ami.

-Je les prend pas mal, c'est surtout que je ne pensais pas 'l'être le plus proche de Dieu' capable d'être si roué.

Comme quoi, Shaka cachait bien son côté démoniaque sous son apparence angélique...

/OoOoOoOo/

Il est des choses auxquelles les chevaliers divins tiennent plus que tout au monde. Leur honneur en fait souvent partie.

Aussi d'un commun accord chaque chevalier éloigné par cette immonde manipulation jura sur ce qui lui restait d'honneur de ne jamais dévoiler au grand jour comment il avait pu être ainsi évincé de la concurrence pour la propriété de l'îlot.

Mais chacun, une fois rentré, souffla à son supérieur que les chevaliers d'Athéna ne renonçaient à aucune bassesse pour asseoir leur supériorité. Ainsi naquirent les envies de vengeance.

Ainsi on sait pourquoi c'est toujours Athéna qui s'en prend plein la tronche...

Fin...

Note de l'auteur:

Je plaide non coupable pour ce délire à l'état pur. Pour toute réclamations adressez vous au béta-mercapto-éthanol qui m'est monté aux neurones pendant mon stage...

Sinon, comme je viens de découvrir les comment répondre aux reviews (pas de commentaire sur ma lenteur, merci...) je promet de faire des efforts pour répondre!


End file.
